<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DAY ONE: “I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO” by UwuSunshineMinho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535708">DAY ONE: “I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho'>UwuSunshineMinho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FebuWhump2021, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>DAY ONE: “I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO”</p><p>Where Peter and Aria lose their aunt, and Aria just shuts down, to the point where Peter thinks he’s going to lose the only family he has left.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FEBUWHUMP: 2021 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DAY ONE: “I CAN’T LOSE YOU TOO”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've decided to take part of this but I'm gonna use my Superhuman Series characters because I'm such a sucker for them and I missed my characters a lot soooo yeah<br/>I WANT TO BE DIFFERENT OKAY? HAHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Aria was really going to lose her mind, with the tapping of the pencil her boyfriend was doing. She had a major headache but of course Renjun had to tap his pencil against his desk.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Can you please stop tapping your pencil?” Aria asked Renjun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Renjun stopped tapping the pencil, and looked over to Aria with this sorry look and she just laughed</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you two are married.” Tony said as he walked in the lab</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“They might as well get married.” Peter replied</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aria just sent a glare to her twin brother.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Little shit</em>
  </b>
  <b> Aria thought to herself</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“You three have been working so hard today, you guys should be getting home.” Tony told the three teens</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The teenagers nodded their heads, and stood up from their chairs, packing up their stuff, so they could go home.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But sadly that might not be the case.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tony heard his phone ring, and he had answered it, and he kind of wished he didn’t, to be honest.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Renjun being an empath, could feel the sadness radiating off from Tony, and he looked over the man in confusion. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What is it, Mr. Stark?” Renjun asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>That caught the twins attention, and both Aria and Peter looked over to their mentor.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Umm, Renjun you go ahead, I’m going to need to talk with Aria and Peter, for a second.” Tony said</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The three looked at each other in confusion, but they complied anyway.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’ll be waiting near the elevator.” Renjun said</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two nodded, and Renjun placed a quick kiss to Aria’s cheek and he walked off from them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The twin siblings were now looking at their mentor in confusion; wondering what he had to tell them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What’s up, Mr. Stark?” Aria asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Yeah, what’s up? What’s so important, that you only have to tell us?” Peter asked</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Sighing softly, Tony says, “You kids might want to sit down.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>When Aria heard that, she got immense flashbacks of her Aunt May and Uncle Ben, telling her and Peter that their parents are dead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“N-no. We’re good.” Aria stuttered</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Aria, please, this is a heavy hitter.” Tony says but Aria shook her head, taking Peter’s hand in hers.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Tell us. Just tell us what’s happening.” Aria said</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Tony sighed and he nodded, “It’s about your aunt.” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>The two teens just about felt their heart stop.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“What about May?” Peter asked, voice wavering, but it’s obvious that he’s trying to keep his composure for his sister.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m sorry. Your Aunt was involved in an accident some time today, and she didn’t make it.” Tony said with a voice of sorry</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aria just froze.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When Ben died, Aria took it the hardest. She didn’t speak to anyone for a week after his death. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter was just in shock, totally not processing anything at the moment. It hasn’t even registered in his head, that May was dead.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>The only thing he could register that his sister was running out of the tower.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Aria!” Peter called</b>
</p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p>
  <b> It’s been a week since May had died, and Aria has kept herself locked in her room the whole time. She won’t eat. She won’t talk to anyone. And when she does, she’s just yelling at them to leave her alone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Renjun has been texting her, telling her how much he loves her and stuff like that; to which Aria hasn’t even replied to them.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aria is suffering.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But she’s not the only one who is suffering.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter’s suffering too.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter just wants his sister to leave her room, to eat, to drink, to talk to him; hell to just do something.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>As much as the two have not shown their emotions to each other, in terms of how much they love each other, Peter just wants to comfort her.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter walked over to the bedroom door, and he knocked on it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Aria?”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aria was on the other side of the door, leaning against it, while she had her knees up to her chest, and tears streaming down her face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Aria, please open the door.” Peter begged</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aria ignored him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter sighed shakily, and he leaned against the door and he slid down the door. So now the two were back to back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Aria, please. May wouldn’t want you to do this to yourself.” Peter said </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aria let out a pained sob, and that just took a stab at Peter’s heart.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Aria, please, open the door.” Peter begged once again, feeling tears leave his eyes, and pooling down his face.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>But still Aria wouldn’t open the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Aria, I can’t lose you too.” Peter whispered, starting to cry a little bit, which shocked Aria just a little bit, “You’re all I have left.” Peter cried</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aria lifted her head up from her knees, sniffling as well. Peter was right. Aria couldn’t just waste herself away. If Aria just loses herself, Peter would be all alone, and she didn’t want that.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>He is her brother. He is her rock. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aria stood up from the floor, and she placed a shaky hand on the door knob.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>She sighed shakily, and she unlocked the door.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When Peter heard the click of the lock, he stood up and backed away from the door, as it opened.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>When the door was fully opened, he took a good look at his sister, he saw how colorless and lifeless she looked. She was so skinny, so skinny to the point where Peter could see her ribs.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Her cheeks were sunken in, and she just looked so tired and so . . . broken.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aria let out a shaky breath, and took one step forward.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Peter took that opportunity to just close the gap, and just hugged her tightly.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m sorry, I let you get like this.” Peter sobbed and Aria just shook her head.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No. It’s not your fault. It’s mine.” Aria said when the siblings pulled back from each other</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Aria could get a good look at her brother, and she saw tears rolling down his face, and he just looked so lost. Not knowing what to do.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“I’m the worst brother, ever.” Peter said and Aria just sighed and shook her head again</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“No. You’re the best brother. Now, shut up and hug me again.” Aria said and Peter let out a shaky chuckle and he hugged his sister again.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Burying the pain is not the best thing. Aria now knows that.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah sooo how was this. I'm really bad at like one shots, I'm really good at writing stories, but this is kind of fun tbh<br/>In my Superhuman series, there wasn't as much as brother-sister moments between Peter and Aria, so this is going to be fun to actually write these</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>